Normal Like You
by Joe Chip
Summary: My first song-fic ever, yeah. This is a semi-romanic story about Matt's true feelings toward Mimi, and they're not exactly what you would expect from a Mimato. Please read and review.


Normal Like You  
  
By Talon (a.k.a. Taloblade)  
  
Authors note: This story takes place sometime between digimon 01 and 02 and is meant to be in continuity with both of them. This is not in continuity with my story "Dark Memories". Sorry for the long wait on my other story "A Call to Battle" but the next chapter still won't be out for another week or two. This is my first song-fic, it's based one the song "normal like you" by Everclear. I changed like three of the lyrics so it would make more sense. This story is mainly about what I think are most likely Matt's feelings toward Mimi. Please enjoy.  
  
Matt arrived home from school and unlocked the door with his spare key. Not surprisingly Matt's dad wasn't there. He had been going in early to work and coming home late almost every day for the past month. Matt was left alone in the apartment to take care of himself most of the time. About the only time he even saw his dad was for about an hour around dinnertime when he would finally get home from work. Then as soon as dinner was over he would go strait to bed and wakeup to leave for work while Matt was still asleep.  
  
Matt closed the door behind him and dropped his books on the floor. He walked into the living room and flung himself onto the couch. Matt stared up at the ceiling and sighed softly to himself. He was feeling deeply depressed, and today wasn't special, he had been that way for some months now, it had started not long after he and the others had returned from the digiworld after defeating Apocalamon.   
  
Now that his mission as one of the digidestined was over and he was just a normal kid again Matt was feeling unimportant and useless, plus his father's absence and the loneliness of the empty apartment weren't helping either. He had talked to guidance counselors about his depression and had even been sent to a psychiatrist how gave him some pills to take, but nothing helped.  
  
After a few minutes Matt got up off the couch and went into his room. He sat down in front of the computer and turned it on. The screen lit up and Matt clicked on the button to connect him to the internet. Seconds later the connection was completed and he was greeted by a familiar sound. "Welcome. You've got mail" said the computers automated voice. Matt clicked on the mail to read it.  
  
It was from Mimi, in America. She had moved there just a short time ago and had been doing her best to keep in touch with all her friends and family back in Japan through phone calls and Emails, especially her old digidestined pals, and Matt in particular. Matt had thought that Mimi liked him for a long time now, and was flattered by the extra attention that she was giving him from America, but he wasn't shore if he felt the same way about her.  
  
Tell me why  
You want to be blind  
I don't want to be  
Normal like you  
  
In the letter Mimi talked about how much she missed him and the others, and about how she had been calling his house but nobody had answered the phone. She also went on about her new life in America, about her new school and friends, and about having to learn English and getting used to American food.   
  
You walk around oblivious to everything  
You wear that party dress and black mascara  
Like you're queen for the day  
  
  
Matt skipped the blow by blow description of Mimi's everyday life and closed the Email. He turned off the computer and sat for a minute thinking. "How do I really feel about her?" Matt asked himself. "And even if I do like Mimi, are we just to different for it to work?"  
  
Matt asked himself the same questions over and over again, as he did this is what he thought.  
  
You said you called me maybe yesterday  
I don't even have the strength  
To pick up the phone  
You wouldn't even know me   
Since you went away  
The prozac doesn't do it for me anymore  
  
You ought to  
Take your medication everyday  
Be a good dog  
Live life in a wonderful way  
  
Tell me why  
You want to be blind  
I don't want to be  
Normal like you  
I know now  
Everyday  
I get closer  
To the place inside where I can be normal too  
  
I heard those stupid people  
Talk about me again  
I jus have to laugh to keep from hurting bad  
Their simple minds just cannot seem to understand  
I am neurotic and depressed  
It doesn't mean that I'm sad  
  
You walk around oblivious to everything  
You wear that party dress and black mascara  
Like you're queen for the day  
  
Tell me why  
You want to be blind  
I don't want to be  
Normal like you  
I know now  
Everyday  
I get closer  
To the place inside where I can be normal too  
  
I will never be normal like you  
  
You walk around oblivious to everyone  
I see you walking slow and simple  
Underneath the big black sun  
  
Tell my why   
You want to be blind  
I don't want to be  
Normal like you  
I know now  
Everyday  
I get closer  
To the place inside  
Where I can be complacent  
  
I get closer  
To the place inside  
Where I can be sedated  
  
I get closer  
To the place inside  
Where I can be normal too  
  
Where I can be normal like you  
Maybe normal like you  
  
I can be normal like you  
  
"She has some things about her that I like and some things that I hate. I'm not dismissing her completely, but for me to love her she would need to change a lot. And maybe I could change a little too."  
  
Note: So, will Matt and Mimi every get together? I'll let you decide.  



End file.
